


Лицом к лицу лица не увидать

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку: Габрант вышел к Императору в шлеме Дарт Вейдера в то же утро, когда Бальфир проснулся рядом с Чубаккой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лицом к лицу лица не увидать

Есть вещи, о которых всегда забывают.  
Например, о том, что один из них умел прозревать грядущее. А другой обладал невероятно острым умом и способностью к хитроумным интригам.  
Или о том, что третий был не столько узурпатором, сколько богоборцем. И неведомые силы были на его стороне. А четвертый, не смотря на кажущееся простодушие, много лет возглавлял Бюро разведки.  
Всю жизнь они только и делали, что боролись с судьбой. Неужели сейчас они бы сдались и согласились бы спокойно умереть?

 

Любого из этих четверых было бы вполне достаточно, чтобы поставить все с ног на голову в обоих мирах.

 

\- Так ты считаешь это возможным? Впрочем, о чем я говорю... В твою тупую татуинскую башку понятие о невозможном просто не умещается. Действуй, мальчик мой.

 

Вэйн разлил вино. Отошел к камину со своим бокалом. Плеснул немного в огонь.  
Полыхнуло синим пламя, соприкоснувшись со спиртным.  
\- Мы перестали друг друга понимать, не так ли? Впрочем, мне дали понять, что это еще можно исправить. Посмотри в мою душу, - сказал Вэйн, не оборачиваясь, - Дай мне взглянуть в твою.

 

\- Чуи! Чуи, мать твою, что ты там возишься?  
\- Стоит ли так кричать? Партнер.  
Спокойная ирония. Низкий бархатистый голос. Длинные заячьи уши.  
И ноги - от ушей.  
Соло где стоял, там и сел.

 

Ничего общего с Габрантом, но вот глаза... Синие, ясные.  
Насмешливые.  
Вэйн не мог отвести взгляд. Так вот какой ты на самом деле, Ноа фон Ронсенберг.

 

Удивительная женщина-кролик с достоинством уселась в кресло Чубакки.  
\- Не стоит пугаться. Это всего лишь магия...  
\- Магия? И ты туда же? Опять мне про эту Великую Силу байки слушать? Да не верю я в эту чушь!  
\- ... это магия нашего мира, магия оккурий, - спокойно продолжила женщина, словно ее и не прерывал никто, - Поверь, скоро все вернется на свои места. Видимо, у нас с твоим партнером есть нечто общее, раз уж так вышло.  
Соло ухмыльнулся.  
Общее.  
С Чуи.  
Ну-ну.

 

Бальфир взглянул на альтер-эго Фран - подсмеиваясь над собой. Уж казалось бы, столько лет знакомы...  
Как много, оказывается, может скрываться за изящной оболочкой!  
Впрочем, тебе ли об этом не знать, Ффамран Мид Бананса.  
Да и талантов механика Фран не растеряла даже в облике огромного мохнатого зверя. 

 

\- Сядь, мальчик, Не нервничай.  
Габрант невольно подчинился.  
Кто мог подумать, что душа Вэйна...

 

Любая старость полна сожалений. Но такое!  
Ежик светлых волос, синие глаза...  
Анакин, мальчик мой, как же давно это было! Как же я не уберег тебя...  
Мальчик мой, мой сын...

 

Кто бы мог подумать, что сущность Вэйна Солидора - это глубокий старик, держащий в своих лапках целую галактику.  
Властолюбие?  
Или все-таки нечто совсем иное?

 

\- Быть ситхом - в этой галактике уже тысячу лет означало одно: быть смертником. Нас убивают. Мы скрываемся, мы учимся жить в тени. А философия ситхов этому не способствует, знаешь ли. Мне нужна была галактика, в которой смогут свободно жить мои ученики. Эгоистичное желание, возможно, - старик усмехнулся неприятно, - Ну, так я не джедай, чтобы потакать чужим желаниям, ущемляя свои. 

 

Вэйн смотрел на пришельца. Пришелец смотрел на Аркадис.  
Отождествить этого человека с Габрантом было практически невозможно.  
А впрочем...  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в душе Ноа таится столько стали?

 

Габрант слушал Императора, закрыв глаза.  
А ведь он любит - искреннее, словно этот Вейдер и в самом деле родной его ребенок.  
Так значит Вэйн?..  
Так это не просто страсть, вожделение, не просто секс - а нечто большее?  
Если б знать об этом с самого начала...  
Впрочем, в жизни всегда так.  
Разве они с Башем - не яркий тому пример?

 

\- И какой же я на самом деле?  
Вэйн откинулся на подушки, глядя на своего Судью.  
Перед его мысленным взором все стояло это видение: израненный человек, чья аура подавляла, чья мощь пугала, в чьем характере была властность и сила. Он и сам мог бы править, но - служил.  
\- Примерно такой же, - сказал Вэйн рассеяно, - Только выше ростом. 

 

\- И как тебе мое альтер-эго?  
\- Оно пыталась ко мне приставать.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- В сексуальном, - короткий мысленный смешок.  
\- Анакин, у тебя, что, шлем перегрелся?  
\- Не без того, мой повелитель.  
\- Ты меня и впрямь с ума сведешь. Знаешь что? Займись-ка ты делом, мой мальчик. Проблема еще не решена.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Знаешь, так работай.  
"Пока мы и впрямь не поубивали друг друга. Мальчик мой".


End file.
